Jack's Birthday Wish
by Maeve Donovan
Summary: It's Jack Hotchner's birthday, what does he wish for? One-shot based on an idea I had this morning.


**A/N: the Criminal Minds Wiki site states that Jack Hotchner's 8****th**** Birthday would be today (October 4, 2013) So, I have decided to right this little drabble. Hope Y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! The only part of this story I own is the plot idea and the OC Character Corey**

* * *

Jack Hotchner got home from school on his 8th birthday. Everyone kept asking him what he wanted for his birthday, but really, he didn't want anything they could give him. No. Because what Jack wanted, he couldn't have, all because George took his mom away. Jack wanted his mom for his birthday, he wanted his dad home for his birthday. He wanted his parents back together, happy. The second grader knew he couldn't have that, so he just shrugged and told everyone he didn't know what he wanted.

Jack was surprised to see his dad was home instead of his Aunt Jessica.

"Hey bud, happy birthday." Hotch smiled warmly at his son, he kneeled to the floor and hugged Jack

Jack grinned, "You're home!" he exclaimed, hugging his dad back

"I couldn't miss your birthday." Hotch said in a softer, happy tone, "So, what do you want for your birthday?"

Jack's smile left his face and he sighed, "Nothing." He told his dad and crawled out of his arms

Hotch frowned in worry, "Hey…what's wrong?"

Jack felt angered by his dad's simplicity, "You don't know?" he yelled

Hotch was shocked by his son's sudden angry outburst, "No, Jack, why don't you tell me." He said in a gentle tone, he was wanting Jack to calm down so he could explain and maybe then Hotch could help the young boy.

"Don't you notice what is missing? _Who _is missing!" Jack yelled, tears stung his eyes.

Hotch knew why Jack was angry, he pulled his son into a tight hug, "I miss her too, bud, but it's not something we can fix."

Jack fought against his dad's arms and when he finally broke free he had tears running down his cheeks, "It's your fault she's gone! It's all your fault!" he ran to his bedroom, sobbing

Hotch felt like he'd been hit, worse actually, he had been blaming himself for Haley's death since that day, he had been blaming himself for putting them in danger for longer than that, it hurt but now that his son blamed him. Hotch just wished he was dead, he didn't know anything that could hurt worse than the fact that his son knew it was his dad's fault his mom wasn't there. That she was dead. Hotch felt sick, all he felt was pain and sickness. This was **_supposed _**to be a happy day. It was supposed to be a happy day, just like Haley **_should've _**been alive. He didn't move, he couldn't. Hotch sat there, slumped on the floor, tears in his eyes. Feeling dead inside, wishing he was dead and that Haley was alive.

Roughly 3 and a haft hours went by. It was 6:47 before Jack came back downstairs and hugged his dad from behind. Taking Hotch by surprise, "I'm sorry, daddy." Jack whispered, tears in his eyes, "I didn't mean it."

Hotch gently pulled Jack from behind him and into a hug, he rocked them both, "I'm sorry too, bud." He kissed Jack's forehead, tears in his eyes, "Your mom should be here today."

Jack hugged Hotch tightly, "It wasn't your fault." He whispered.

Hotch slowly stood up, "Want to wait until tomorrow for you birthday cake?"

Jack sighed, "Tomorrow won't be any better."

Hotch looked at Jack, "Than what?"

"Can't I just blow out the candle and go to bed?" Jack asked

"You haven't had dinner yet." Hotch reminded

"Can I take a nap then?" Jack asked

Hotch sighed and nodded, "Okay, you can blow out the candle then take a nap."

"Thanks." Jack said

Hotch carried him to the kitchen

Jack waited for Hotch to get the cake and light the eight candles

After the candles were lit, Hotch watched Jack and waits for him to blow out the candles

Jack didn't have to think about his wish.

Jack drew in a long break, thinking about his wish, '_I wish...my mom was still alive and with me and dad right now_.' Jack closed his eyes and blew out the candles, wishing with everything that when he opened his eyes his mother would be there, but of course when he was done blowing out the 8 blue birthday candles, his mom was not there and it was just Jack and his dad in the dim kitchen. He signed and hopped off the wooden kitchen chair, "thank you." He signed and went to his room

Hotch sighed and put the cake in the fridge. He thought about what to make for dinner, but couldn't think of anything so he laid down on the couch and thought. He ended up doing off for a while before the house phone went off. "Hotchner." He answered.

"How's Jack's birthday going?" Rossi asked

Hotch rubbed his face, "not too good,"

Rossi sighed, "what's wrong?"

"He misses Haley." Hotch sighed sadly

"Poor boy..." Rossi mumbled, "how are you holding up? It can't be easy on you."

"I'm..." Hotch was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the kitchen, he dropped the phone and got up, "JACK!"

Jack stood at the top of the stairs, "dad?"

Hotch looked up the stairs at Jack, "stay there." He got his gun from the lock box in the side table and went to the kitchen

Jack was worried about his father

Hotch slowly entered the kitchen, gun drawn, reading tho shoot if he needed to. He was surprised at what he saw...well, more like_ who _he saw, "H-Haley?" He asked in a quiet voice

Haley looked at him and smiled, "Hi, Aaron."

Hotch set his gun on the counter and walked over to her, "are you really here?"

Haley nodded, "yeah, I'm really here."

Hotch turned tho the doorway and called Jack, "JACK!"

Jack ran downstairs and into the kitchen, "yeah...MOM!" He ran over and hugged her legs, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Haley said as she picked him up

Jack smiled happily

Hotch smiled wide and hugged both of them

Rossi became worried when Hotch didn't call back so he went over and knocked on the door

Hotch opened it, "hey Rossi."

"Are you and Jack okay?" Rossi asked

Hotch nodded, "want to come in for cake?"

Rossi shrugged slightly, "sure."

Hotch let him in and they went to the kitchen

Haley looked at Rossi, she smiled, "Hi Dave."

"Haley?" Rossi frowned some

"It was my birthday wish." Jack said, smiling.

And so the four of them had cake and celebrated Jack Hotchner's 8th birthday

* * *

** comments, review? Love it, hate it? Want me to write an epilogue?**

**Please review! It would mean a lot!**


End file.
